watersedge
by Hiro Hibiki
Summary: Ryouga tries to get his final vengence on Ranma but things don't exactly go according to plan and get the whole gang involved - songfic


Hiro Hibiki  
  
Okay this is my first try at a song fic or any kind of fan  
fiction for that matter. The song  
is Waters edge by Seven Mary Three, which is used without  
permission (please don't sue me), you  
can probably guess why I chose this song for a Ranma 1/2 fic.   
Right now I'm trying to juggle  
my time around school, and... well... um stuff, to write a real  
fic but if that don't happen...  
eh, oh well too bad. enjoy!  
  
Don't go there I heard her say  
Ryouga walks toward the exit of Ukyou's restraunt  
  
you can't stomach what your going to see  
Ukyou steps in front of Ryouga with tears in her eyes and begs  
him not to go  
  
whats down there, the waters edge  
Ryouga walks up to her and kisses her on the forehead  
  
wasted, bloated, and waiting for someone else  
He steps around her and he leaves into to afternoon sun, Ukyou  
watches him from the door  
  
running out when things come about  
Its night time, Ryouga barges into Ranmas room grabs the  
sleeping Ranma and throws him into the koi pond  
  
when your tight, the teeth and mouth  
Ranma emerges from the water and Ryouga is glowing with anger  
  
sound of fury shot of pain  
Ryouga Shi-Shi Hokodans Ranma into the wall  
  
there is no real reason no gain  
The dust clears and Akane is shielding Ranma from Ryouga's attack  
  
I can't look down to the waters edge  
Ryouga looks across the pond at Akane and watches her show her  
love for Ranma  
  
I didn't do it I saw who did  
Ryouga sighs and steps into the pond  
  
Don't go down to the waters edge  
Akane stares at P-chan sitting in the water  
  
They did it once and they can do it again  
Ranma grabs Akanes hand and starts to explain  
  
It ain't no secret to me  
See Ryouga falling into Jusenkyo  
  
how she got there down by the stream  
Akane finding P-chan and bringing him to bed  
  
'cause I seen her a minute before  
and Ukyou and Ryouga getting together  
  
the van pulled up and opened the door  
Ukyou hops the fence and grabs Ryouga from the water  
  
oh my lover  
She kisses him on the snout  
  
I can't say a single word  
Ryouga, Ukyou, Akane and Ranma share a silent moment  
  
about what I saw her  
Akane stares at Ranma with an angry look on her face  
  
the killers, they got their friends  
Akane starts beating on Ranma  
  
in familiar places, I tell you man  
Ukyou jumps in to restrain her  
  
I can't look down to the waters edge  
Akane looks at Ranma with tears in her eyes  
  
I didn't do it I saw who did  
Ukyou lets go and Ranma brings Akane into his arms  
  
Don't go down to the waters edge  
Ranma looks at Ukyou and Ryouga and nods at them  
  
They did it once and they can do it again  
They all head into the dojo  
  
This ain't no fuckin' game  
They are all sitting near the pond the next morning talking and  
laughing  
  
and I'm feelin' so ashamed  
They suddenly stop, Ranma blushes and hits Ryouga on the head  
  
'cause I didn't anything  
Everyone resumes laughing  
  
no, I didn't do anything  
Everyone stops and looks up  
to stop  
Shampoo appears  
to stop  
Mousse appears  
to stop  
Kodachi appears  
to stop  
Kuno appears  
this...  
Ukyou stands up  
from...  
Ryouga stands up  
happening...  
Akane stands up  
I...  
Ranma stands up  
didn't do...  
Everyone drops into a battle stance  
anything...  
and they jump into their fight  
  
Don't go down to the waters edge she said to me  
Ukyou swipes Shampoo across the face with her spatula  
  
I didn't do it but I saw who did you see  
Ryouga kicks Mousse in the stomach  
  
Don't go down to the waters edge  
Akane hits Kodachi with her mallet  
  
They did it once and they can do it again  
Ranma punches Kuno in the face  
  
I sware  
Shampoo hits to the ground  
I sware  
Mousse hits to the ground  
I sware  
Kodachi hits to the ground  
I sware  
Kuno hits to the ground  
I didn't do a thing  
Ryouga, Ukyo, Ranma and Akane stand over their fallen opponents  
  
I should have done something  
Each person holds their lover and gives a peace sign  
  
Well thats it I hope you liked the anime-esk ending, if you  
haven't heard the song yet I highly  
suggest you do to get the full feel of the fic. If I get some  
encouragment you can expect to  
see some more fics from me. Thanks for readin'  
C/C are welcome  
Hiro Hibiki  
moshoo_2_2000@yahoo.com  
  



End file.
